The One Time He Fought Back
by BlaineSadist
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go to see a movie, but things don't go quite as planned when Blaine sees some of his former bullies. Warnings: Violence, Language


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and never will.**

* * *

"Blaine, what are you staring at?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly. They had been right there. Sure, Blaine still had nightmares because of them, but it had been three years since he had last seen them. And frankly seeing them in person was more terrifying than all of his nightmares combined.

"You sure?" Kurt could see right through Blaine.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go. The movie's about to start."

Kurt and Blaine walked in to the theatre and sat down near the back. The movie started and while Kurt was enjoying the movie, he could tell that Blaine's mind just wasn't there. Something was bothering Blaine, but for some reason, Blaine wasn't going to say anything.

The more Kurt thought about it, the less he paid attention to the movie. It just didn't make any sense. Blaine was just fine when they had got here, and now something happened, even though Blaine was trying to pretend and convince Kurt that everything was fine. But the question still remained, what happened?

The movie ended with both boys completely lost in their own thoughts. They got up and started to make their way out of the theatre. Actually standing up and moving seemed to bring Kurt out of his thoughts. Unfortunately, Blaine was still trapped in his.

"So what did you think?" Kurt asked, hoping to gradually start up a conversation that would eventually lead Kurt to finding out what was wrong with Blaine.

"Huh?" Blaine asked. Clearly the question had caught him off guard.

"The movie. What did you think?"

"Oh yeah. It was good." Kurt realized this was going to be more difficult than he initially thought, although he knew it was going to be difficult.

The rest of the walk out to the car was silent. Even though Blaine was still completely lost in his thoughts, Blaine still walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Kurt. Before Kurt got in, he asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Blaine was a safe driver, but right now, Blaine just seemed so preoccupied.

"I'll be fine," Blaine promised. Kurt got in and Blaine shut the door.

Blaine turned to walk back around the car so he could get in, drive and just get away from this place. He had spent the entire movie trying to calm himself down and trying to convince himself that it wasn't actually them. It was just people who looked like them. But Blaine knew that it wasn't the case. They were there.

Before Blaine reached his car door, he heard a voice yell out, "Hey Anderson! What's the rush?"

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and felt his blood run cold. If Blaine had control, there was no way that he would have stopped or even have acknowledged their presence. But unfortunately, Blaine wasn't in control.

The boys must have been close because in no time at all, there were three boys standing around Blaine. Two of the three boys grabbed Blaine's arms and slammed him into the car. The other boy towered over Blaine and said, "It's been so long, Anderson. Don't you miss us?" Blaine stayed silent. He just couldn't get the words to form. "Really? I thought you would have missed us. Alex, James. Hold him still." The tallest boy started throwing punches at Blaine. He hit everywhere he could reach. Blaine's chest, his face, his stomach. No where was safe.

At some point, Kurt got out of the car and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The tallest boy stopped throwing punches and Alex and James loosened their grips, but not enough for Blaine to get free.

"What's this?" asked the tallest boy. "Looks like Anderson found another fucking fag."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked. Who did this guy think he was?

"What do you think boys?" the tall boy asked. "Looks like we can teach two fags a lesson tonight. James hold the other one." James let go of Blaine and went over to get Kurt. But this was just what Blaine needed.

Once James had let go of Blaine, Blaine was able to get out of Alex's hold and knock Alex to the ground. The tall boy made a lunge toward Blaine, but thanks to the years of boxing training. Blaine's reflexes were sharp. Blaine avoided the tall boy and knocked him down as well, before going around the car to where James had Kurt. "Let him go," Blaine growled.

"Why should I?" James asked. Blaine didn't think twice before punching James straight in the face and grabbing Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine quickly got in the car and drove off without another word.

The drive back to Kurt's house was quiet as neither boy was able to speak. Blaine was still furious because of what happened. Kurt was still in shock and trying to process everything.

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway and turned off the car. Kurt got out and went over to the driver's side, opened the door, and started to help Blaine get out. "Come on," Kurt said. Blaine started to protest, but Kurt cut him off saying, "We need to talk about this. Besides, I have to make sure you're ok." Blaine reluctantly agreed and allowed Kurt to help him. Before Blaine had felt fine, but perhaps that was just pure adrenaline. But now, Blaine was really sore to the point where Kurt had to watch where he put his hand.

Kurt was able to get Blaine inside and in his bathroom. One thing was certain, it didn't look good. The bruises had already started forming from where Blaine was punched. Kurt cleaned Blaine up as best as he could before leading Blaine back to his bed.

Kurt wanted answers. He wanted to know why those people had attached and if they were the reason Blaine seemed so out of it earlier. But Kurt didn't know what was the best way to ask. Finally, Kurt just asked, "Blaine, what happened tonight?"

Blaine took a deep breath and said, "That was Alex, James, and Sam. They were some of the people I know from Westerville High. They were also the people who beat up me and Luke at Sadie Hawkins. They could never resist and attempt to teach us a lesson. May they thought they could beat the gay out of us or something. I'm not really sure. But they saw us tonight, before the movie. And knowing them, they probably hung around because like I said before, they took every opportunity to teach a lesson."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine's past was literally coming back to haunt him. Kurt gently pulled Blaine into his arms. "So that's why you seemed so out of it earlier?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't really them. I thought I had finally escaped them, but I guess I didn't. They're always going to be there."

Kurt couldn't stop the tears that were falling. Blaine just sounded helpless and broken, and that just broke Kurt's heart. Blaine had been through so much in his life and it seemed that every time something had started to go right, something else happened.

"It's going to be ok," Kurt said, although he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Blaine or himself.

Blaine looked up. "At least they didn't get you."

"Thank you. For that."

"Look, Kurt. I may have frozen up when they first cornered me, but when they got you, I just couldn't do it. I had to do something. You've already had to deal with so much and I couldn't do anything about almost all of those things. But this. This I could stop."

Kurt pulled Blaine even closer. He wondered how he had gotten so luck. "Blaine?"

"Thank you."

Blaine smiled. "Any time."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just something I wrote for the Blangst Prompt of the Day and never posted.**

**Review?**


End file.
